Telegraph Soul
performed by Game Jikkyosha Wakuwaku Band, is the fourth ending of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It ran from episode 40 up until episode 51 before being replaced by Beauties of Nature. Lyrics Rōmaji Mukashi yori mo se ga nobitemo Sukoshi ashi ga hayaku nattemo Jū nen go mo hyaku nen go mo Ima to nani ga dō kawaru no? Sō yatte bokura wa toki wo koete Itsu doko kara otona ni naru no darō Tōshindai bokura no susumu saki ni uzumaku meiro Acchi ga ī kocchi ga ī Sorezore no kiseki Dekkai mon wa nokosazu hoshī Tsukamun da saidai gendo Chissai mon sura kakiatsumetai Yokubari de itain da yo Dekkai mondai butsukaru toki Toriae yo kono te wo Zettai yūjō make wa shinai Tomo ni yukō fainaru raundo Sō tōku wa nai mai fyūchā Sōtō sōkai hai tenshon Sōzō buttonjau yō na Saizensen no yume wo Kanji 昔よりも　背が伸びても 少し足が速くなっても 10年後も100年後も 今と何がどう変わるの？ そうやって僕らは　時を越えて いつどこから　大人になるのだろう 等身大僕らの　進む先に　うずまく迷路 あっちがいい　こっちがいい それぞれの軌跡 デッカイもんは残さず欲しい つかむんだ　最大限度 ちっさいもんすらかき集めたい 欲張りでいたいんだよ デッカイ問題ぶつかるとき 取り合えよ　この手を ぜったい友情負けはしない 共にゆこう　FINAL ROUND そう遠くはない　My future 相当　爽快　High tension 想像ぶっとんじゃうような 最前線の　夢を English In the past we could stretch our backs Even if our feet have become a bit faster 10 years ago too 100 years ago too What will now change how? This way we passed our time From when on will we become adults? The continuing beyond for the life-sized us is a swirling labyrinth It's nice there it's nice here Our tracks I want to leave the big thing behind Grasping it at the maximum limit I want to gather up all the small things The greet hurts The time we bumped into a great problem We took eachothers hands Always staying friends not losing to it Let's go together FINAL ROUND Yes it's not far away My future Worth a feneral meeting High tension Like pressing the imagination button completely We stand at the front line of our dream Rōmaji (Full version) Mukashi yori mo se ga nobitemo Sukoshi ashi ga hayaku nattemo Jū nen go mo hyaku nen go mo Ima to nani ga dō kawaru no? Sō yatte bokura wa toki wo koete Itsu doko kara otona ni naru no darō Tōshindai bokura no susumu saki ni uzumaku meiro Acchi ga ī kocchi ga ī Sorezore no kiseki Dekkai mon wa nokosazu hoshī Tsukamun da saidai gendo Chissai mon sura kakiatsumetai Yokubari de itain da yo Sō tōku wa nai mai fyūchā Sōtō sōkai hai tenshon Kōtō ja wakannai yō na Sō kaishin denshin tamashī Sukoshi tokubetsu de itakute Maketaku nakute senobi shite Yoyū da yo to chōshi ni notte Daiji na toko de seidai ni koronde Sōiu toki bokura wa shirazu shirazu Kata kumi sasaeatte yatte kita darō Tanjun na bokura ga hitotsu ni nari tsunagaru kairo Yappari ī tottemo ī Togisumase ishiki Dekkai mondai butsukaru toki Toriae yo kono te wo Zettai yūjō make wa shinai Tomo ni yukō fainaru raundo Daitai itsudemo donmai dei Mantan made wa ittenai Kono mama kyūdai ten de nē jūbun na no kai? Kaetai kimochi de gubbai dei Maimai jojo ni notte yuku Konoha ni mi wo makasete sora e Sō yatte bokura wa toki wo koete Itsu doko kara otona ni naru no darō Tōshindai bokura no susumu saki ni uzumaku meiro Acchi ga ī kocchi ga ī Sorezore no kiseki Dekkai mon wa nokosazu hoshī Tsukamun da saidai gendo Chissai mon sura kakiatsumetai Yokubari de itain da yo Dekkai mondai butsukaru toki Toriae yo kono te wo Zettai yūjō make wa shinai Tomo ni yukō fainaru raundo Sō tōku wa nai mai fyūchā Sōtō sōkai hai tenshon Kōtō ja wakannai yō na Sō kaishin denshin tamashī Sō tōku wa nai mai fyūchā Sōtō sōkai hai tenshon Sōzō buttonjau yō na Saizensen no yume wo Kanji (Full version) 昔よりも　背が伸びても 少し足が速くなっても 10年後も100年後も 今と何がどう変わるの？ そうやって僕らは　時を越えて いつどこから　大人になるのだろう 等身大僕らの　進む先に　うずまく迷路 あっちがいい　こっちがいい それぞれの軌跡 デッカイもんは残さず欲しい つかむんだ　最大限度 ちっさいもんすらかき集めたい 欲張りでいたいんだよ そう遠くはない　My future 相当　爽快　High tension 口頭じゃわかんないような そう　会心　デンシンタマシイ 少し特別でいたくて 負けたくなくて　背伸びして 余裕だよと調子に乗って 大事なとこで　盛大に転んで そういうとき僕らは　知らず知らず 肩組み　支え合ってやってきただろう 単純な僕らが　ひとつになり　繋がる回路 やっぱりいい　とってもいい 研ぎ澄ませ意識 デッカイ問題ぶつかるとき 取り合えよ　この手を ぜったい友情負けはしない 共にゆこう　FINAL ROUND 大体いつでもドンマイデイ 満タンまでは行ってない このまま及第点で　ねぇ充分なのかい？ 変えたいキモチでグッバイデイ 毎々徐々にのってゆく 木の葉に身を任せて空へ そうやって僕らは　時を越えて いつどこから　大人になるのだろう 等身大僕らの　進む先に　うずまく迷路 あっちがいい　こっちがいい それぞれの軌跡 デッカイもんは残さず欲しい つかむんだ　最大限度 ちっさいもんすらかき集めたい 欲張りでいたいんだよ デッカイ問題ぶつかるとき 取り合えよ　この手を ぜったい友情負けはしない 共にゆこう　FINAL ROUND そう遠くはない　My future 相当　爽快　High tension 口頭じゃわかんないような そう　会心　デンシンタマシイ そう遠くはない　My future 相当　爽快　High tension 想像ぶっとんじゃうような 最前線の　夢を English (Full version) In the past we could stretch our backs Even if our feet have become a bit faster 10 years ago too 100 years ago too What will now change how? This way we passed our time From when on will we become adults? The continuing beyond for the life-sized us is a swirling labyrinth It's nice there it's nice here Our tracks I want to leave the big thing behind Grasping it at the maximum limit I want to gather up all the small things The greet hurts Yes it's not far away My future Worth a feneral meeting High tension Like not knowing what you say Yes satisfaction telegraph soul I want to be a bit special Not wanting to lose but stretching myself It's a surplus and keep up the mood Falling over your important place At that time we didn't have it didn't have it A pair of shoulders that would support us The simple we become one as a connected circuit After all it's nice Really nice Sharpen the sense The time we bumped into a great problem We took eachothers hands Always staying friends not losing to it Let's go together FINAL ROUND After all it's always a don't mind day I didn't say the tank is full yet At this rate isn't a passing mark not enough? Feelings of going home goodbye day Eatch time gradually getting on it Entrust your mind to the foliage as they go towards the sky This way we passed our time From when on will we become adults? The continuing beyond for the life-sized us is a swirling labyrinth It's nice there it's nice here Our tracks I want to leave the big thing behind Grasping it at the maximum limit I want to gather up all the small things The greet hurts The time we bumped into a great problem We took eachothers hands Always staying friends not losing to it Let's go together FINAL ROUND Yes it's not far away My future Worth a feneral meeting High tension Like not knowing what you say Yes satisfaction telegraph soul Yes it's not far away My future Worth a feneral meeting: High tension Like pressing the imagination button completely We stand at the front line of our dream Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Shikadai Nara * Inojin Yamanaka * Chōchō Akimichi * Denki Kaminarimon * Metal Lee * Iwabee Yuino * Wasabi Izuno * Namida Suzumeno * Sumire Kakei * Mitsuki * Sarada Uchiha * Boruto Uzumaki * Dōshu Goetsu * Renga Kokubō * Hōki Taketori * Nue * Naruto Uzumaki * Hinata Hyūga * Himawari Uzumaki * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Moegi Kazamatsuri Category:Songs